Ten OneShot Challenge
by charn14
Summary: Joining in with JeromeNinaLover's challenge. Seems like fun, right?
1. Vampires And Wizards

**(A/N) I'm taking part in this because I really have nothing better to do, no offense. I also think it will help me write stuff other than Jara. So here you go! Rated T for Language.**

**One-shot: Vampires (she didn't say it had to be in a specific order, now did she?)**

Amber was on the couch, and to everyone's surprise, she was reading a book.

"Amber," Mara said, grabbing the young blonde's attention from the book, "What are you reading?"

"Twilight!" Amber chirped.

"Really? That's possibly the worst written book series ever to be published!"

"You just don't know good literature when you see it!" Amber shot back. Mara's eyes grew wide.

"Literature? How could that be literature? Harry Potter is literature!"

"Please, that's just about silly wizards! Besides, J. K. Rowling totally stole Stephanie Meyers' ideas!"

"Oh really? Name some." Mara glared at Amber, her arms crossed.

"Jacob _Black _and Sirius _Black_, for starters. Oh, and they both turn into werewolves!"

"Sirius Black is an animagus, not a werewolf!" Mara retorted.

"What's that?" Mara hanged her head in annoyance.

"Never mind, just continue."

"Ok," Amber marked her spot in the book and turned back to Mara. "There is a girl named Bella in Harry Potter, right? Obviously that character was copied after Bella in Twilight."

Mara's mouth fell open. "Bellatrix? Are you serious? Bellatrix is a badass. Bella from Twilight is just a dumb bitch."

"You take that back!"

"Only if you admit wizards are better than vampires."

"Never! Vampires are obviously way cooler than wizards!" Amber said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, oh yeah, because sparkling is an amazing super power." Mara said sarcastically.

"It is! It attracts mortals to the vampire!"

"If I saw someone sparkling, I'd call a hospital."

"You're just jealous that Bella has someone to care for her when all you have is that…that slimeball!" Mara glared at her, utterly mad.

"I'm going to tell Jerome that." Mara left her seat and headed out of the room, but turned around to face Amber one last time. "And for the record, Alfie doesn't sparkle, either." And she left.

Amber returned to her book, smiling slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alfie dressed up in his Dracula costume.

"My boyfriend may not sparkle, but he sure is a vampire…" Amber mumbled.

**(A/N) Ok, so I'm not the biggest fan of Twilight, so I'm sorry if I offended anyone who likes Twilight in anyway. Really, no need for reviews, but I'd like it.  
><strong>


	2. Bathrooms

**One-shot: Bathrooms.**

Patricia was leaning against her locker, bored out of her mind whilst Fabian and Nina were talking about the latest clue, when something dawned on her.

"Have you noticed a lot of things happen around here in bathrooms?" Patricia said, earning strange looks from Nina and Fabian.

"No, Patricia, I haven't…" Nina said slightly worried.

"No, it's just-A lot of things happen in the bathrooms around here; Jerome has come up to me one time in the girls' toilets, he's also gone up to Mara. Fabian here has spied on the teachers in the girls' toilets, and-"

"How did you know?" Fabian cut in. Patricia sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"Call down, I saw you rush out of the bathroom that one time."

"I guess you're right, a lot happens in bathrooms around here, especially the girls' bathrooms." Nina inquired. "Like when you got that message from 'Joy'."

"And that one time Amber totally freaked out because of the mouse?" Fabian chuckled.

"You weren't there." Patricia said.

"I heard her scream from downstairs."

"Oh." Nina and Patricia answered in unison.

"Yeah, I guess we can conclude that most of the action around here happens in the girls' bathroom." Nina said, earning muffled laughs from Patricia and Fabian. "That came our wrong…"

**(A/N): Shortest thing I have ever written. No joke. A total of 212 words. Anyway, review if you want to. Like I said, you really don't have to.**


	3. Ghosts

**(A/N): OK, this is the **_**third **_**chapter. You know, just in case you want to read the last one.**

**One-shot: Ghosts.**

Mara lied sleeping on the couch, still in complete school uniform. She had had been on the couch ever since she arrived back at the house earlier that day. Trudy forced Victor to let the girl sleep since she had not been feeling well ever since that morning, worrying it may be the flu or some other illness.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock in the other room chimed, causing the sleeping girl to shoot up from her slumber. Mara looked around the darkened room, trying to remember where she was.

She didn't have time to think because she heard another sound, a moan. A scary, evil moan. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up in fear. "Hello?" She whispered, barely audible even to her own ears.

She heard the moan again, this time closer and louder. Mara's eyes widened and a high pitched squeak released from her mouth. She quickly laid face down on the couch, trying to block out the fear she was feeling. She has always been a scaredy-cat, ever since she was little.

_***Flashback***_

A younger looking Mara sat in a carriage, squeezing her mother's hand tightly. "Daddy, I want to go home." She said, turning to a slender man on her left.

"The ride's almost over, Mars Bar, you'll be fine." The man said, kissing his daughter's forehead. Mara looked at her father skeptically, but trusted him.

"This is the part where we get to see ghosts." Mara's mum whispered in her ear.

"Ghosts?"

"Yes, and maybe some monsters." Mrs. Jaffray said. "But if you ever get scared, I'm here for you, ok honey?" Mara nodded.

Suddenly, a very scary looking clown popped out beside the carriage. Mara screamed and buried her head into her mother's blouse.

"Mummy, make it go away!" The little girl cried. Mrs. Jaffray held onto the little girl in an effort to comfort her.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything's ok. Look, the clown is gone now." Mara lifted her head to see the clown was no longer there. She smiled slightly before she heard the sound of hands banging on wood and loud, scary moans.

"Ghost!" Mara shouted, spotting a white figure surrounded by mist in the distance. Mara curled up in a ball, scared out of her mind. She started to cry.

Suddenly, she felt a bony hand tickle her spine. "AAAAHHH!" Mara screamed through her tears. "I want to go home." Mara mumbled. "I want to go home…"

_***End of Flashback***_

Mara was still lying on the couch, the ghostly moan coming closer to her. Mara screwed her eyes shut, wanting to disappear.

The owner of the moan was now right next to her. Mara was frozen with fear. She was about to run when a hand touched her face.

As fast as lightning, Mara grabbed a pillow right next to her and threw it in the general direction of the noise, her eyes still tightly shut.

"Uuuuuuh-OW!" The moan suddenly became familiar when the pillow made contact with the person. Mara's eyes flew open.

"Jerome!" She hissed. The tall boy removed a bed sheet that he was wearing, his face showing the obvious amusement he took from pranking his girlfriend. "Jerome, that was the cruelest, most heartless thing anyone has ever done to me!"

"You have to admit it was pretty funny." Jerome chuckled. It only earned him another pillow to the face. "Hey!"

**(A/N): Yeah, I'm not the greatest writer of scary stories, I'll admit. And this isn't my greatest work, now is it? Hope you enjoyed it.**

**And besides, it's not a Charn story without Jara, is it?**


End file.
